Living Again Redux
by T. E. Rankin
Summary: The potters are attacked by Voldemort on halloween, just like usual, but this time the Potters develop skills and reflexes that they had in past lives, this causes a butterfly effect changing the entire magical world. Harry!harem, Girl!harry sorta, HPXnXR


I don't own any of the characters, places, or items mentioned in this story. This goes for every chapter so don't bother me if there isn't a disclaimer on every chapter posted.

AN: Dear loyal readers, I am out of boot camp but I will not be continuing with Living again, I have looked at it and it was becoming a Mary/Gary sue pool of septic sludge, so I am going to re-new it in this, with a lot less over powering. I am also going to start it off with assuming that you know most of the info about the HP world when it starts. It will have a general rule; if someone is a reincarnation then they will only have reflexes and possibly certain special skills that were second nature to them in the first life, and after the first time of it happening it will be able to be used later at will.

Oh and despite Ryoko's tail being only an accessory in canon Tenchi, it will be an actual tail in my story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a cold Halloween in Godric's Hollow, there hadn't been any trick-or-treaters for the Potters, because they were hidden in a safe house that could only be found by a few people. This was why when a knock at the door was heard the man of the house, James Potter, investigated while telling his wife, Lilly Potter, to take their son, Harry Potter, to the nursery, because it had the most defensive charms and wards. James looked through the peephole in the front door and saw that it was just his school-boy friend Peter Pettigrew, fondly known as Wormtail, and was one of the people who should have known where they were. James opened the door and said, "Wormtail, what are you doing here, I thought you went into hiding too?"

Peter fell to his knees and begged, "I'm sorry James I tried, but he was just too strong, he would have killed me."

James looked on in growing realization as to what happened; he and his family had been sold out. Something within him snapped, his hair lightened just a bit and grew spikier, and he suddenly realized what needed to be done to win the war. With a flick of his wand he decapitated the traitor. He jumped back to dodge an imperious curse, and flicked his wand conjuring a small knife with a diamond shaped head and a ring on the end of the handle. He instinctively grabbed it and threw it sub-consciously adding his magical energy into the throw causing it to travel much faster than normally possible.

The intruder twisted his body in a serpentine way dodging out of the way and sending a green ball of light back towards James and said, "That was unexpected, Filth, you may be amusing yet." He then sent a barrage of different balls of light at James, who dodged expertly but was slowly being backed into a corner. Once he was cornered the intruder smiled sinisterly and fired a killing curse at James, a shield made up of three panels of light formed in front of him and blocked the attack but overloaded and exploded knocking him out.

Because no one had ever blocked the killing curse before the intruder assumed that James was dead and traveled up the stairs towards his target, he got to the nursery room and knew that was where his prey was, because it was the most heavily defended place in the house, but to a master wizard like him the defense was laughable. He quickly took down all of the wards and traps and went into the room. He said, "Stand aside, girl and I may spare your life."

Lily replied, "Never, I will never let you kill my son Voldemort."

Voldemort scoffed, and with a wave of his wand lily was bound and facing the crib that baby harry was in looking at what was happening. Voldemort replied, "You are lucky that I promised you as a reward to Snape, but I never told him that I would bring you to him un-tortured, _Crucio_ and with that Lilly's world exploded in pain, at first. Something inside of her broke, her hair took on a faint lilac tint and she grew a tail, the pain lessened and she was able to phase out of the bonds she was put in.

Lily shouted, "You shall not harm my child!" and focused her magic into the hand she didn't have her wand in and a beam of it formed into something akin to a sword. She jumped towards and flew at Voldemort swinging the magic blade and severing his arm.

Voldemort screamed in rage and started to fire curse after curse at lily eventually getting her with a petrifaction curse and stopped her cold. Voldemort turned to his prize, the one that was supposed to have the power to kill him. Something surprised him though, an aura of red/orange energy started to form around young Harry, three whisker marks formed on Harry's face and his emerald green eyes turned blazing red. Once the aura was fully formed it had two long ears on the head and a single tail, and seemed to be boiling off of the babe. Voldemort stepped back at the frightening visage and the feeling of being the prey for once. He quickly fired off a killing curse which harry dodged by rolling out of the way then jumped at Voldemort he shot a hand forward and the aura jumped off of it and grew large enough to hold with all of the fingers wrapped around him and flung the man through the wall of the building and floor of the next room with him finally landing in the kitchen of the house. Harry fell though the hole with two more tails formed and pulled magic out of the air concentrating it in front of his small mouth where it condensed and grew smaller until he fired it at Voldemort incinerating the damaged and weak body, ejecting the spirit of the villain out into the night, and destroying half of the house. The aura fell and harry started to cry, thinking he had lost his family.

A square of light opened up and a 13 or 14 year old girl stepped out, she had red hair that reminded harry of a crab. The girl looked around and whistled marveled at the damage a baby could do. She picked up the child and said, "Let's find your parents little one." She started walking through the building, looking into the living room she saw James unconscious and laying in the corner. She walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs shouting, "Wake up, lazy, or do you want me to experiment on you while you are complacent."

James didn't know if it was the kick or the threat, probably the threat, but he jumped awake at the sound of the girl's voice and said, "Washu! I'm up… how did I know your name?"

Washu handed him Harry and said, "You know me because I am your mother-in-law from a past life, and I am here because I detected Masu powers and wings of the light hawk in very close proximity to each other, so I decided to investigate."

She walked upstairs where the Lily statue was, with a look of shock frozen on her face. Washu sighed, "Even in another life you still need me to help you." She held her hands out and a holographic screen appeared where she typed for a couple seconds and Lily turned back into flesh and blood.

Lily looked at the person and said, "Mom!" blinked a couple times and added, "Wait, my mom was killed by death eaters… why do I feel like calling you mom as well, especially when you look so much younger than me?"

Washu explained it for a second time and added, "Let's bring you downstairs with your current family and contact someone to get you somewhere else to go."

When they all walked out of the house Dumbledore was standing there looking at the house in horror. He saw them and swiftly took on a sad smile and walked up to them, "It seems as though Peter betrayed you, fear not I will get Sirius to find him, while you sort out what happened."

James replied, "No need, I already dealt with the coward, he shall be able to tell no more tales."

Dumbledore's eyes flew open in shock at the implication, "James, you killed him?"

James replied, "Yes, he sold my family out, his life became forfeit."

Dumbledore was shocked; he had thought that both Lily and James would have died in the attack, if Voldemort would have attacked. He asked, "Who attacked you, and did any get away?"

Washu put in before anyone else could say anything, "Since I saw the whole thing I should give the story. Only one person attacked, Lily called him Voldemort, and harry disembodied him with a concentrated blast of what you call magic. James was knocked out when his Wings of the Light Hawk overloaded, and Lily was petrified. After Voldemort was disembodied I opened a dimensional doorway and came to this universe to help my once-upon-a-time-daughter and her husband. I woke up James and reverse-fossilized Lily, then got them out of the house, which, if my calculations are correct and they always are, will collapse crushing to death, petrified or not, anyone who would have been inside in five, four, three, two…" and the house collapsed a moment after she said two.

Dumbledore was shocked and slightly angry, both parents had survived the attack and if those whisker marks were what he thought they were then the chosen one was out of his power, and with a father like James, he would be difficult to manipulate.

Later that week, after the Potters had settled in with James' best friend Sirius, aka Padfoot, there was a knock at the door, when Sirius went to open it three aurors barged in and said, we are here to arrest Lily and James potter for the murder of Peter Pettigrew.

James came down from the room he had been in upstairs, where Washu was helping him learn to create the Wings of the Light Hawk at will, and where she was studying reincarnation. He asked, "What's all this about, I killed Peter when Voldemort attacked my home, and lily had nothing to do with it."

One of the aurors said, "I am really sorry about this but our orders were to bring you and Mrs. Potter in on charges of murder, I don't know how gave our commander the orders but we have to follow them."

James sighed, "Alright, just let me get Lily and Harry, and we'll meet you at the Ministry." The auror thanked James for his cooperation and asked him to get there as soon as possible.

At the ministry the family of three, and Washu, showed up in a short time and went to the auror's offices and were quickly shown to Amelia Bones' office and announced.

Amelia asked a few questions did some questioning and got the answers she wanted then said, "Well I can drop the case right here, it was obvious he helped Voldemort, willingly, and as such would have been kissed or sent through the veil of death anyway, you are free to go, what worries me though is that someone seemed to want you gone, and I don't know why."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End AN: there is the first chapter to my rewrite I hope it will go better, Luna and Daphne will still be in with Ginny, but the reasons will be different, most likely life debts, the exact way will be a surprise though. I hope you liked it. Ja Ne.


End file.
